bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Bleach Wiki:Anime Summary Unit/Discussion Archive
I've added a detailed example of the format for powers & techniques section. Feel free to discuss, add examples of anything I may have missed & make changes to improve it. --Yyp 12:28, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Okay. I'll read over it and see if it might need anything added or changed. The 4th Hokage 12:54, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I have slightly changed the Powers and Techs section. What do u think? The 4th Hokage 13:23, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :That's fine. I agree with the senkaimon not being in the powers section, since it is more an object rather than a power. But then again, Renji opened one with his zanpakuto when Rukia was arrested - so I can see an argument for it being listed as a power. And as I said, if you come across any other things that don't fit easily into the current headings, post it here. --Yyp 13:42, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I have added a bit to say that the Bakkōtō and Dolls should be listed in the same style as Zanpakutō. And if anyone can think of a better way of classifying Inoue's & Sado's powers (& Ishida's for that matter), it would be appreciated. --Yyp 14:04, November 17, 2009 (UTC) : Powers used by humans? Just saying, they are all humans as distinct from shinigami, vizards or arrancars. Tinni 14:26, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Yyp I see your point. Hmm, well lets put it this way. I felt that Renji used his Zanpakuto like a key, i.e he opened the gate with it. However he didn't create the gate or its doors, nor did he create that particular Senkaimon in the first place. As to why he used his Zanpakuto to do this is unknown as no one else has been seen doing this since. Maybe he just wanted to use his sword. The 4th Hokage 14:11, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :No one else has really been shown opening the door to soul society from the living world side for just shinigami. Well Urahara in the movie still used that transfer gate or whatever but that's a movie. Anyway, point is that the gate has only been opened once from the living world side and that was by Renji by using his zanpakuto as a key. Every other time the gate has either been opened from the soul society side or transfer gate was used because the shinigami had humans accompanying them. So at this point the conclusion we have to draw is that to open the door to Soul Society from the living world side, you need a zanpakuto. If the shinigami loses their power or at least their zanpakuto then they also lose the ability to return to Soul Society. Makes sense given Rukia couldn't return when she didn't have a zanpakuto and so technically wasn't a shinigami. Tinni 14:26, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I am in need of alittle advice. In the page The_Man_who_Hates_Shinigami one of the featured characters is the elder of the Rukon district. This guy doesn't have a page here nor was he given a name. So my question is can I remove him from the list? The 4th Hokage 14:19, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :No, we often have characters like that in both the chapter character lists and the episode character lists. It should be fine to just leave him there. Just don't link his name. Tinni 14:26, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay. Thanks for the advice, I will leave it as such. The 4th Hokage 14:30, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I think that Chad and Orihime are fine in the sections they are. Uryu is a slightly more difficult case. After some thought, I think he should be listed in the same manor as Orihime and Chad, and others like them. His powers are unlike that of a Zanpakuto or Doll. Zanpakutos and Dolls have an individual personality and are basically conscious beings. Uryu's weapons like his bows or the Seele Schneider are not. As such I feel they should be listed under Techniques used. The 4th Hokage 14:46, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :To add to what Tinni said about pageless characters - you'll come across characters like that now and then (Hitsugaya's grandmother is another). Just give their name, or if they don't have one, use a short, descriptive name for them. "Human Powers" and "Quincy Powers used" (or some variation on that) sounds good, but I'll leave it up to you guys. --Yyp 14:51, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Adding to what Yyp said, I did initially notice on some of the chapters that someone had put things like, "A Hollow." "A Gillian." for characters I personally, think that's pointless because it's not specific enough to point to any one character and it doesn't provide any useful additional information. So you don't need to include that, or if you see that someone had put something pointless like that, then you can remove it. Twocents 18:48, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I have added some things to the Powers and Techniques list, what do u uys think? Is what I said okay? The 4th Hokage 13:09, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :What you wrote is fine. I've changed what I originally wrote there to remove the "I think" bits, so it looks a bit better. --Yyp 14:33, November 18, 2009 (UTC) With regards to the recaps section, the episodes themselves contain a little bit from the previous episode. Do we leave these bits out of the summary because it'll be in the previous one? TomServo101 15:39, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, that is correct. It is the fifth rule above in the Article Guidelines section. It wasn't there when the page was made, but it is now. The 4th Hokage 15:43, November 18, 2009 (UTC) This is a question for anyone who might know. The orb that was used by Ichigo and co. to break into the seireitei. I don't know what its name is, but does it have its section in another page? Also should it be linked in the Synopsis section? The 4th Hokage 16:52, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Episodes 44, 47 & 48 have had characters and powers added. TomServo101 11:33, November 19, 2009 (UTC) When editing anime summaries, should we include characters in the recaps/previews of each episode in the "Character Appearances" list? SerialSniper14 18:47, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :No to both the recaps & previews, but I usually add characters that appear in the omake at the end of the episode with "(Omake)" written after the character's name. Thanks for helping out with the project. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 18:56, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm working on the episode when Ichigo first meets Hollow Ichigo, but obviously Ichigo doesn't know that's his inner Hollow yet, and anyone watching from the beginning wouldn't know that either. The previous editor called him "Shadow Ichigo," so should I leave it as Shadow Ichigo for the sake of avoiding spoilers? Also, I need to know what to put in the "Characters In Order of Appearance" box because right now I have "Hollow Ichigo" SerialSniper14 06:03, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Well considering the fact that name "Hollow Ichigo" would appear in the character list, I don't think you have to worry about that too much. In addition, as a wiki, people are aware that we contain spoilers for already released information. Therefore, anyone reading the past anime episode summaries should expect spoilers so it is fine. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 06:24, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Do we want to include individual characters from Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka in the characters list? Perhaps only if they have significant dialogue? [[User:SerialSniper14|'SerialSniper14']](Talk) 03:20, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :That's pretty much my stance. If they talk, put them in. But if they just fly about doing what they do - don't bother. Especially since, in that case their appearance will be covered in the powers section. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:29, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed then. It just so happens the episode I'm covering used all of the Shun Shun Rikka techniques and all but one of the six had a dialogue. As if they couldn't have made things easier. [[User:SerialSniper14|'SerialSniper14']](Talk) 04:12, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Looking at things right now, I'm going to opt not to include Ririn, Kurōdo, and Nobas' powers in the Powers and Abilites lists. They don't have specific names with translations, meanings, etc. and they are used constantly throughout the Bound arc. It just doesn't feel necessary to include all of their overly repeated moves every time. Does anyone object? You can see an example of what it would look like for every episode here. [[User:SerialSniper14|'SerialSniper14']](Talk) 04:46, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Contribution Box Guys I was procrastinating so I decided to make some contribution user boxes. Below is the one I made for you guys. Feel free to change it. Certainly you don't have to use it. It's just something fun. If you do want to use it, you can use it using the command [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 06:03, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Summary/Synopsis Inconsistency I've noticed that some episode articles have Summary as a heading, while others use Synopsis. This inconsistency needs to be fixed. It should be Summary on all of them, as per the volume/chapter pages. I'll start going through it fixing them now. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 12:32, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :Right, I've fixed this and fixed a number of image size problems on the articles too. For anyone creating a new episode summary article in the future, please remember that it is Summary, not Synopsis or Plot. Thanks --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 14:55, March 17, 2010 (UTC) First names vs. Last names Something I've wanted to address is which names to use in the summaries. I don't think we should necessarily pick one or the other, but shouldn't we standardize it to an extent? Up until now, I've been using Hitsugaya instead of Tōshirō (because it's easier to type) and Uryū instead of Ishida. Thoughts? [[User:SerialSniper14|'SerialSniper14']](Talk) 00:14, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Thats a good question. In the case of Uryū I have always used Ishida due to the fact that when typing Uryu it is correct to use the spelling Uryū. I don't have to paste the ū everytime his name is brought up. Tho this is a minor inconvenience and if u think we should say Uryu, I will change it to say that. I always refer to Chad and Orihime, by those names. Never, Inoue or Sado, unless the case is special. And of course the two main characters, Ichigo and Rukia r always called Ichigo and Rukia. Never Kurosaki of Kuchiki. :In the case of Captains, I think it would be best to use their last names. Initially I used their first names, i.e Toshiro, Kenpachi, Shunsui etc; with few exceptions such as Aizen, Tosen, Unohana and Yamamoto. However, I changed it back. I agree that constitency is key and thats y I like the fact u decided to Archive finished eps. I want to go back and look at how things have been done and fix any inconsistencies. In the case of Lieutenants, I usually use the first names, Shuhei, Izuru, Nanao, and I think Renji should always be mentioned by his first name, though this is negotiable. :For other characters; minor, supporting, whatever, I usually use the name they r commonly referred to. Such as in the summary I just finished, whoever first did it used the Bounts name Ryō Utagawa, he just said Ryo. However, he was commonly referred to as Utagawa during his screen time. So I used Utagawa during the summary. Same with Kariya. He was almost never called Jin, so we say Kariya. Kisuke is, well. I have always called him Urahara as he is usually called this, with Yoruichi being the exception. Espada and Arracar in general should be referred to by there common names, Grimmjow, Starrk, etc. I can't think of anything else to say right now, so I would like to hear what u think, Serial. And if anyone else has any input on this please say something. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 00:46, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I've been using Uryū and just pasting it every time it comes up. I've been using Sado, given that that's his real name (Chad was a nickname from Ichigo). The Captains' last names sound good except for Ichimaru I've been using Gin. Lieutenants I usually go with how common and well-known the character is (Hisagi, Momo, Izuru, Rangiku, Iba, Ikkaku (not a lieutenant, I know), etc.). Everything else sounds good too. Generally I've been sticking to what feels most natural and rolls off the tongue to give the summaries a more natural flow. [[User:SerialSniper14|'SerialSniper14']](Talk) 01:05, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Srry bout the broken link. I fixed it. With the exception of Hisagi(which I will start calling him by from now on)thats mostly what I've been doin aswell. I'll change it to say Uryu from now on. The only thing I disagree with is Sado. I kno its his real name, but Orihime and Ichigo even in the Japanese version call him Chad. In the American version, basically everyone calls him Chad, except for his enemies. Since its an english wiki I feel he should be called Chad, but I won't be a whiner about it. I just think most people kno him as Chad, thats all. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 01:16, March 25, 2010 (UTC) No, I completely agree about using mostly english terms for an english wiki, however, I was under the impression that he is known as Sado even in the Japanese version. Mostly notably, I seem to recall hearing Orihime say "Sado-kun" repeatedly. Maybe I'm wrong, I'll be sure to look into that though. [[User:SerialSniper14|'SerialSniper14']](Talk) 01:28, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :I think u might be right. Especially in the new arc, if I recall Orihime has been saying Sado-kun. IDK y, but I always thought she was saying Chado-kun. However, after looking at his page he is commonly referred to as Sado instead of Chad. So I guess I'll start calling him Sado. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 01:37, March 25, 2010 (UTC) In the case of characters such as Ichigo, Rukia, Uryū, Orihime, Keigo, Isane, Ganju, etc that share their surnames with other characters, I referred to them by their first name instead of surname just to avoid any potential confusion. Otherwise, I usually use which ever name they are called most. In cases like Urahara where some people call him Kisuke or Kisuke-san, and others call him Urahara, just use your best judgement. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 09:16, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Apology and Radical edits Hey everyone. Srry, for not being around for more then 2 weeks. Thats unacceptable. Anyway, due to the fact that the Bount Arc in its entirety is about to become over due I have decided to get alittle aggressive with the edits, since we have the archive page. I will go back over them more tomorrow. I have decided to devote the majority of my time to completed episodes and I will not work on the ones which need major work. I'll leave those to others while I get caught up. If I see the above sections getting low I will add some. I would like to thank Devilhand for doing so much work and I apologize for not being here more inorder to properly take care of it on time. And thank u Yyp for stepping in and doing some work on my project, which u shouldn't of had to do. Thanks to Arrancar109 for always checking my edits and correcting any minor mistakes for me. And thanks to Seiyounashi & Naruto963 for doing some work as well. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 01:53, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Arrancar I've noticed that a user, Themimers (don't worry; you're not in trouble!), has added a section on Arrancar techniques to the Powers & Abilities section in a few articles, which I've not seen done before and as far as I'm aware is not official policy. Should we make this official or isn't there enough techniques to warrant it (Sonido, Gran Rey Cero, etc)? [[User:TomServo101|'TomServo101']] (Talk) 18:01, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Statistics Arc Linking I was wondering that instead of making it so that the arc in the statistic sections of episodes were left with no link, if it would be better to link it to stuff like the Ryoka Invasion, Invasion of Hueco Mundo, etc. TheDevilHand888 17:38, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :I guess that would make sense. With the fights section being added to the episode pages recently, I thought there was no point linking to that, but I forgot about the overall invasion pages. That would be acceptable. 22:40, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for that DevilHand. I had hoped other people would take an interest in such a straight-forward task, rather than having one person doing the whole thing, but I guess I hoped for too much. Anyway, that's one less issue that needs fixing. Thanks, 08:59, June 29, 2010 (UTC) New Leader As of today the new leader of this project is TheDevilHand888. I will now leave it to TheDevilHand888 to run this project as he sees fit. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 17:19, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Episodes Missing Pictures This is a pretty minor issue, but still an issue that needs to be addressed. I noticed that about half of the episodes for the Soul Society arc that have completed summaries are missing pictures to go with the text. Because of that, I've decided to make a section for this, so as to encourage users to add in the pictures themselves. This is also so that this doesn't become forgotten in the future. TheDevilHand888 (talk) 23:25, July 24, 2010 (UTC) All done, you can have a look at those, tell me if you want better pics instead of those used, SunXia (talk) 23:23, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :I'm fine with the images used, thanks for adding them. TheDevilHand888 (talk) 00:10, August 4, 2010 (UTC) No other episodes needing images?? I would type episodes but I'm not American so I don't type using American lingo, I use British SunXia (talk) 07:37, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :There actually are a lot of episodes that still need images, but these episodes lack the completed summaries for images to be added in. Maybe if you want, you can put images from an episode in that episodes talk page, like what Yyp did with episode 284, so that the images could be immediately added in once the summaries completed. TheDevilHand888 (talk) 16:52, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Been uploading pictures as usual, some of them have been widescreen, which may appear odd, maybe I should lay off the widescreen or do they look alright?? [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 00:21, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Short Summary on Episode Pages This is yet another minor thing, but I noticed that for the first four episode articles, there is a short summary at the top of the page explaining what happens in the episode. These should probably just be removed, but I was wondering that since the manga chapters have short summaries, if it would be all right for the episodes to have ones as well? TheDevilHand888 (talk) 23:25, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :It's upto you. I like the one line summaries myself but that's just me. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 07:59, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :I don't mind either way. 15:14, August 20, 2010 (UTC) All right then, since no one seems to have a problem with this, and I personally like the idea myself, I made a section for adding in short summaries. TheDevilHand888 (talk) 18:17, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Short One Episode Battles Hi, this is just a little thing I was wondering about. I volunteered to work on the Anime Summary Project for the Bount Arc and the fights for the Arc aren't listed in the list of fights. Should I just add (Ex.) Renji Abarai Vs. Ugaki (concluded) and then add that fight to the list of fights for the Bount Arc? If you could answer that'd be great. SuMmEr&AnImE (talk) 17:00, December 22, 2010 (UTC) On the Bount Invasion article it has a list of fights from the Bount arc and one of them is called Shinigami Task Force vs. Ugaki. The article for that has yet to be made, but since it will most likely keep that title once it is made, it should be all right to add "Shinigami Task Force vs. Ugaki (concluded)" to the fights section. TheDevilHand888 (talk) 22:13, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes A user by the name of FanOfManyAnime suggested this to me. "Hey TheDevilHand888. I was thinking of introducing a new infobox for Bleach episodes under the name Bleach Wiki:Episode Template to replace the current Statistics section currently under every episode article. I've been a long time lurker here and a heavy editor on two smaller anime/manga Wikis (Nurarihyon no Mago and Beelzebub). I've read your policy on episode formatting here and couldn't find anything mentioning the Statistics section. I'd like to know if you approve of this infobox. Thanks." --FanOfManyAnime (talk) 06:42, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm in agreement with this. First off, many of the articles on this wiki have infoboxes, and the ones that didn't now have them, like the location and species articles. Also, the statistics section is pretty much an infobox, just in a different form, and since so many other articles have infoboxes, I think it would just make sense for the episodes to have infoboxes as well. So what does everyone else think? TheDevilHand888 (talk) 21:38, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey everyone. I've just made the new episode infobox here. I'd like to know what all of you think of it and any changes you might want to see on it. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 05:04, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I've noticed that some of the Statistics sections have "English Names" for episodes. Where are they from, and should they be included in the infobox too? ~~'FOMA' (talk) 02:15, October 19, 2010 (UTC) The english names have been added to episodes since the english dub episodes used the original incorrect spelling of certain characters names.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:41, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Since Fanofmanyanime started doing this without permission, I will add my two cents. I think it is a good idea to use an infobox however the current infobox that foma was using will not do. It uses the old infobox colors which look horrible with the new skin. It will need to be redone.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:44, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about that. I thought everyone was okay with the infobox already. I'll see if I can fix it to look alright. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 02:48, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I think this is an issue that an admin or two should have a say in as it is a radical change to all episode pages--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:55, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I almost forgot. Does anyone have a preference for the color of the infobox? ~~'FOMA' (talk) 04:33, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I whole heartedly support this idea and this should be implemented as soon as possible. The colour doesn't matter too much. Just as long as it is legible and aesthetically pleasing. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 12:17, October 23, 2010 (UTC) No one appears to have a problem with this, but just to be on the safe side I contacted the admins to give their opinion on this. After that, then I think we can start adding infoboxes to the episode articles. TheDevilHand888 (talk) 15:46, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Seems pretty good and taken into the fact that its done properly i support it. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 17:46, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Took a look at it and everything looks pretty good. I'm in support of the template as well. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 00:54, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Alright. Looks like everyone is fine with it. Then I'll be implementing them now. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 06:53, October 24, 2010 (UTC) The infoboxes look good. Only thing I would question is do we need to have the kanji and romaji in the intro when it is in the infobox too? I think we can do with just having it in the infobox, as having it twice (right beside each other) is just redundancy. Other than that, good work. 12:49, October 27, 2010 (UTC) I hate to make more work for people. Especially since many of the episodes have been done already. But I think thinking that we should remove the "The Day I Became a Shinigami (死神になっちゃった日, Shinigami ni natchatta hi) is the first episode of the Bleach anime" line all together and article should start with the one line summary. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 13:16, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Right, I forgot to mention here doing that. I was thinking we could add those translations in because many of the other articles regarding the universe of Bleach have translations on their introductions. I was planning on killing two birds with one stone by adding them with the infoboxes. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 04:22, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Scroll Box & Week's Summaries Hey everyone. I was looking at some of my older discussions on the Talkpage. Specifically the part about adding a "Scroll Box" to the "Characters in order of appearance" section. It was initially decided to add the box if the characters exceeded 20, however I feel that number is too big. 10 or 12 is more appropriate. I'd just like to hear if anyone else agrees with this? [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 13:45, June 3, 2011 (UTC) : Hi, I'm a little lost, I completed this weeks Summary, but I don't see the Incomplete or complete on other episodes here, what should I do ? ROBO731 (talk) 15:02, December 17, 2011 (UTC) About the "Powers & Abilities" segment. I'm not quite sure how to put up those templates for each ability. So basically, I can't say Sonido was used for the episode I'm working on. What should I do? [[User:The Shining Star|'A Shining Star appeared!!']] (Make a Wish) 14:44, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :The translation template is easiest to use if you just copy it from another episode. Basically it is -- For episode 228, Summer! Sea! Swimsuit Festival!!'s Summary, Do images just need to be added or does the Summary also need to be shortened ?